<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushing your crush by Craftybadger1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034236">Crushing your crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234'>Craftybadger1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crush [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't copy to another site, Evil Plans, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Revenge, bisexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the writing prompt - </p><p>When your crush rejects you so you turn gay and date her crush instead.</p><p>And doesn't that just <em>scream</em> a rejected Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crush [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushing your crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! You're the best and this was fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco set his lunch tray on the table in the Ministry cafeteria, and glanced down the queue of ministry workers again. Hallia wasn’t here yet, but she hadn’t missed a Thursday lunch with Draco in the three months since they first met in the Archives when she brought updates about the kneazle registry to file away.</p><p>And today was the day he was going to grow a pair and ask her out. He began eating as slowly as possible, with precise movements that wouldn’t betray his inner nervousness. Hallia’s gorgeous green eyes cut through the bullshit and saw to the heart of any matter, and he wanted to present confidence to match her own. He didn’t know if he could handle such confidence and examination on a regular basis, but he knew he wanted to at least try. She had intelligence on par with his, which would only benefit their children, as well as kindness he could learn from.</p><p>If she would just show up so he could ask.</p><p>Finally, she made her way into the queue with a little wave in his direction. He smiled back, glancing around the room to be sure no angry or annoyed faces turned his way. Things had been improving for Draco since working in the Ministry Archives, but the process was a long, slow one. Perhaps Hallia could speed up that process. She had warm smiles following her everywhere she went.</p><p>“Hi, Draco. You look good today. Did you do something with your hair?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.” He smoothed the locks one more time, sitting up straighter with a wide smile. No simpering or stammering, he reminded himself. “For a special occasion.” Her eyes lit up. “We’ve been sharing lunches in the cafeteria for three months now, and I thought it would be nice for a change. I wondered if you would like to get dinner with me tonight? Somewhere that’s not,” he gestured around the cafeteria. “Somewhere with a touch more elegance. On a date.”</p><p>“Oh! Draco! That’s…” she pressed her lips together. “That’s so sweet of you. And I absolutely would <em>love</em> to get dinner with you. But… I heard through the grapevine that Harry Potter is single again!” Her mouth dropped open in mock surprise. “Can you believe it? He and Rachel Wittington have called it quits.”</p><p>“Okay,” Draco said, bewildered as the petite blonde witch he’d seen in the paper next to Potter came to mind. Why was that relevant to -</p><p>“And I’ve fancied him for years!”</p><p>Draco blinked rapidly as her point coalesced in his mind. Harry Potter. He was being thrown over for Harry Potter. </p><p>“I have a meeting with the Aurors right after our lunch break today. They have questions about the kneazle registry. It seems our paths are finally going to cross, and with him newly single, I might have a chance with him.”</p><p>No, for a <em>chance</em> at Harry Potter. He deserved a fucking medal for speaking so calmly. “Harry Potter. Of course. Who wouldn’t want a ride on that merry-go-round?” Fucking hell, what was wrong with him?</p><p>She laughed then, a warm, tinkling sound he’d looked forward to hearing in a more intimate setting. Tucking one of her luscious black curls behind a delicate ear, she turned a sympathetic smile on him. “I’m so sorry, Draco. But if he says no, we could go for a drink? Or dinner. That would be fun.”</p><p>A rising heat in his cheeks made Draco curse his pale skin. “That… yes, that sounds lovely. Erm, let me know how that goes.” He stood with his tray. “I’m -” He cleared his throat and spoke with careful purpose. “I have some things to finish before my lunch hour ends. I’m sorry to cut this short -”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s fine. I’ll see you next Thursday?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, forcing a smile to his lips. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>He hardly remembered leaving the cafeteria through a dim haze of humiliation and rejection. What. The. <em>Fuck</em>! Thrown over for a ‘maybe’ with <em>Harry Potter</em>? How was this his life? Would Potter appreciate Hallia’s sense of humor? The adorable way she scrunched up her nose when someone mentioned spiders? Her absolute <em>love</em> of the kneazles and their breeders that she tracked in her job with Magical Creatures?</p><p>Of course not. Potter was an idiot and wouldn’t recognise a treasure like Hallia, even if she came gift wrapped. Which she practically was, he thought with a groan. It wouldn’t be long before she showed up in Potter’s office to throw herself at him. How on earth had he grown attached to someone with such wretched taste?</p><p>Clearly she had flaws if she preferred <em>Harry Potter</em> to Draco! And actually, she wasn’t all that attractive anyway. All that wild black hair and those piercing green eyes… Someone more fair and blonde would enhance the ‘matched set’ look his parents preferred for his spouse. Even if his last two girlfriends had demonstrated clearly he had a <em>type</em>.</p><p>Fine, let Harry Potter have her. Let them skip off merrily into the sunset and make beautiful black-haired, green-eyed babies!</p><p>Or, even better, let someone horrible snatch Harry Potter out from under! Then Hallia could be humiliated like Draco, and Potter could be miserable when his new relationship ended. They both deserved it.</p><p>But what were the chances someone would hook up with Harry Potter during the - Draco checked his pocketwatch - forty minutes remaining before Hallia descended on him?</p><p>A light, fluttery feeling stole over Draco. <em>He</em> could hook up with Harry Potter! He could humiliate Hallia by winning this little game, and crush Potter in the process! It was perfect!</p><p>Except for the tiny fact he wasn’t gay.</p><p>No matter, he could fake it well enough for an hour. Especially for revenge. Pansy always said everyone was at least a little bi.</p><p>Pansy! She could help him get the details right!</p><p>He hurried to the conference room in his department, a small afterthought space used for information requests unsuitable for memos. The tiny fireplace only worked for conversation, not travel. And even though it was <em>meant</em> to be used within the Ministry, when he threw in a handful of floo powder and called out Pansy’s address, it linked up just fine. Pansy carefully knelt by her fire with a smile that turned ugly as soon as she recognised Draco.</p><p>“Draco! You have three seconds to get out of my fireplace before I start throwing things at your head.”</p><p>“You are a paragon of sweetness and light. Hallia rejected me-”</p><p>“My mother-in-law will be coming through at any moment and if it’s blocked because you’re in it, I’ll hex your hair pink!” She rested a hand on the soft swell of her pregnant belly, maintaining a glare in his direction.</p><p>“I need your help catching someone new.”</p><p>“Find a baby to carry around to send all the ovaries into overdrive. Smile and hand over chocolate to the one you want. Now shoo!” She made a shooing motion and rose to her feet.</p><p>“It’s Harry Potter.”</p><p>“Son of a -” Pansy’s hands clenched so hard they trembled. “Then get some leather trousers and bend over to pick shit up where he can see. You have to get out! That bitch is always looking for ways to disapprove of me. You can’t be blocking my floo right now.” She picked up a porcelain figurine from a nearby table and pulled her arm back to throw.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” he said quickly. “Thanks for nothing.”</p><p>As Draco left the fireplace, he heard her shriek, “But tell me everything later!”</p><p>Grumbling to himself, Draco dusted off his hair and neatened it with his fingers. What a huge waste of time! Stupid, useless Pansy! He only had twenty-eight minutes left!</p><p>“All right, new plan,” he said to himself.</p><p>He looked around the conference room and down at his clothes. Good thing he’d dressed nicely for Hallia. Dumping the boring Ministry robes on the small conference table, he smoothed his shirt and tie. He’d chosen a tie covered in tiny kneazle footprints for Hallia, but a quick spell changed them to tiny stars. Should he alter his trousers? The wizard style had a placket of buttons on the front of his left hip, and Potter might appreciate a more muggle style? Ugh, but Draco didn’t have time for that! Or skill either. He could take in the seams a little, and that would have to do.</p><p>In his office, he plucked up a few scrolls relating to the kneazle registry that he kept on hand for Hallia, and hurried to the lifts. He tapped the scrolls on his leg nervously and tried not to think about how low he’d sunk this time. Did revenge ever work the way he planned? This plan was simple enough to be foolproof. It would be fine.</p><p>A simple question had the department secretary pointing the way to Potter’s open office door. Draco knocked politely before entering, but closed the door behind him. A subtle locking charm would prevent the next visitor from barging in.</p><p>“Malfoy. What a surprise,” Potter said, adjusting his glasses with a frown. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh well, I heard from a colleague that the Aurors are in need of information regarding the kneazle registry.” Draco held up the scrolls. “I brought some -”</p><p>“That would be Aurors Middleton and Poole...” Potter rose, as though to show Draco out.</p><p>Well that wouldn’t do. Draco sat in the visitor’s chair with a smile. “Actually, my purpose here is two-fold.”</p><p>“Oh?” Potter asked, slowly settling back in his chair. He ruffled his hair, and Draco couldn’t help but note the bounce of curls as they settled back into place. He stared at Draco with vibrant green eyes, waiting for him to go on.</p><p>Damn, Draco thought as his heart fluttered, maybe he <em>was</em> a little bi. No! No, he wasn’t! He just had a <em>type</em>. Black hair, green eyes. It was <em>Potter</em>! Draco didn’t have a <em>thing</em> for Potter!</p><p>He cleared his throat and crossed his legs. “Another bit of gossip came to me, about you and Ms Wittington…”</p><p>Potter groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Bloody hell, that’s making the rounds already?”</p><p>“So it’s true?” Draco leaned forward eagerly.</p><p>“Malfoy, I don’t have time for this…” He yanked Draco’s arm, pulling him from the chair. He reached for the doorknob, but Draco turned to press his back against the door.</p><p>“But you haven’t even heard why I’m here.”</p><p>Potter crossed his arms and glared. Draco almost laughed at the effort. If Potter wanted to intimidate him with a look, he’d have to work harder than that. He pushed himself off the door and stepped forward, forcing Potter back.</p><p>“If you’re here to make fun of me...”</p><p>Another step. “Oh no, I’m not here to make fun.” One more step. “At least… not that sort of fun.”</p><p>Potter jostled his desk as he backed away from Draco, knocking a picture frame from the edge. <em>Perfect</em>! Slowly, Draco bent down to retrieve it, pushing his arse into Potter’s hip. Unfortunately that made Potter scurry away. Draco set the picture on the desk and turned to Potter with a smile.</p><p>“I thought after this latest heartbreak, you might be up for something…” He put a hand on his hip and leaned back a little to put his figure on display. “...a little different.” </p><p>Potter crossed his arms with a scowl. “Cut the bullshit, Malfoy. I know you’re not gay.”</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not.” Draco took a few steps forward, driving Potter back again. Poor planning on Potter’s part had him stuck in a corner with nowhere to run. “I’m bi. And interested in - well, whatever you want to try.”</p><p>Potter’s hand rested on his hip. On his wand, if Draco wanted to be <em>precise</em> about it. Fuck, was he about to be hexed into next week? </p><p>“I’m not interested in playing any games with you,” Potter growled.</p><p>Draco pressed his hands to the wall on either side of Potter’s head and, dragging his lips along the shell of Potter’s ear, he whispered, “Are you certain of that?”</p><p>Potter had a spicy scent that Draco rather enjoyed. If he made it out of the office alive, and on speaking terms, he’d have to find out the brand. For now, he ghosted his lips over Potter’s cheek, and hovered an inch or two over Potter’s mouth. His voice low and gravelly, he asked, “Don’t tell me you’ve never wondered what it might be like?”</p><p>He expected a wandless hex or else a hot rush of hands and mouths. But instead Potter’s thumbs traced Draco’s cheekbones while his gorgeous emerald eyes searched Draco’s face. Slowly, almost too slowly, his fingers slid into Draco’s hair, his palms cupping Draco’s jaw, and brought their lips together.</p><p>The kiss started carefully, with a gentle pressure and light nibbles. It didn’t feel like <em>enough</em> to draw Potter’s attention, let alone keep it long enough to exact any kind of revenge. Draco parted his lips and on a soft exhale, swept his tongue along the seam of Potter’s lips. </p><p>And there, <em>there</em> was the hot rush he’d expected. Potter’s fingers dug into Draco’s hair, and on a moan that vibrated through Draco, he ravaged Draco’s mouth. Nibbles turned into sharp nips, and his tongue slid sinfully across Draco’s. Of their own accord, Draco’s arms came around Potter’s waist, drawing him close.</p><p>Holy fucking hell in a handbasket, Draco could feel - could <em>feel</em> - Potter getting hard against him. A hot rush of power joined the thrill of success to drive his arousal even higher. If anything could convince Potter that Draco was into all this weird, gay shit, it was a matching erection.</p><p>“I knew it!” Draco crowed, and instantly regretted it when Potter stiffened.</p><p>“You son of a -” He shoved at Draco, but Draco grabbed his wrists and desperately said, “Let me suck you off.”</p><p>“Wh - what?” Potter shook off Draco’s hands, but looked at him in confusion rather than anger.</p><p>Per fucking usual, Draco had fallen in way over his head. But he couldn’t let Potter think it had all been a trick. Even if it <em>was</em> a trick. Fuck, what was even happening here?</p><p>A blow job.</p><p>“You heard me,” Draco said. “I want to suck you off. Here. Now.” Did he want Potter to say yes, so Draco could win? Or no so Draco could get the fuck out before embarrassing himself beyond all recovery?</p><p>Then he had to take a step back when Potter <em>did</em> pull his wand on Draco. Immediately Draco raised his hands to show he posed no threat. Potter shot a few painless, harmless spells at him.</p><p>“Just checking for tracers or coercion. You really want this? What is this?”</p><p>Draco’s heart beat frantically, but his face remained calm. He glanced down Potter’s body, and gave him a seductive smile. “A spot of fun before some witch catches your eye. If you’re <em>up</em> for it.”</p><p>He liked the way Potter’s jaw clenched as he thought it over. “What’s in it for you?”</p><p>Time to really sell it. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and sighed - almost moaned really - “You mean besides the chance to have your cock in my mouth?” He almost cheered again when Potter made a choked sound. “Nothing, I suppose.” Draco cupped his own half-hard cock through his clothes. “If it makes you feel safer, we don’t even have to do me.” Potter’s eyes widened as he followed the slow movement of Draco’s hand over the growing bulge in his trousers, and Draco wondered if he’d spoken too hastily. So he added, “This time.”</p><p>Potter’s eyes darted up to meet his, and Draco raised one eyebrow in challenge. Throwing his Auror robes to his chair, Potter lifted his chin. “All right then. Let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>Time to pay the piper. Fuck. Okay, it was fine. He could do this. Because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys excelled at everything. Fuck, this was going to be a disaster.</p><p>Potter didn’t move from the wall, so Draco stepped forward and dropped to his knees. He maintained eye contact, figuring Potter would get off on all this submissive Draco-Malfoy-on-his-knees bullshit. And indeed, Potter’s pupils dilated as a smirk fell in place. Arrogant little fuck.</p><p>This ridiculous plan was worth every moment of embarrassment when Draco discovered Potter’s dick was smaller than his. Both because it was a competition Draco always felt he would win, but also because, <em>fuck</em> he had to put it in his <em>mouth</em>.</p><p>Swallow it whole, swallow it down. In one go. That’s what the erotica he enjoyed always said. Simple enough. </p><p>Fuck, that didn’t work. His mouth stalled on the dry cock when he only got halfway down. He pulled back slowly, rolling his tongue to wet the shaft as he went. The second time worked better, now that saliva eased his way. In seconds the whole cock dripped and Draco could take it more smoothly. He must have some talent, because above him, Potter moaned lightly, almost reluctantly. As if he didn’t want Draco to know he enjoyed it.</p><p>Fuck that. Time to set the cauldron boiling. What next? Swallow around it, right? He’d read that loads as well. He took Potter as deep as he could and attempted to swallow. But his tongue pressed up against Potter’s cock and refused to roll along to the back of his throat. Fuck, it was like trying to choke down an overflowing mouthful of bread. How was he supposed to swallow with this huge - moderate, almost <em>small</em> - thing in his mouth?</p><p>A slow in and out would have to do. Or quick? Did he want to drag this out and really <em>blow</em> Potter’s mind, or get it over with so he could get the fuck out of here and examine why his own dick strained so hard against his trousers? Maybe Pansy was right about being a little bi.</p><p>Potter’s hand carded through Draco’s hair. “I’ve always had a thing for blonds,” he whispered.</p><p>Draco hummed an acknowledgement, then hummed again when he remembered how bloody good it felt when he’d been on the receiving end of things. Potter’s fingers tightened in his hair and his hips rolled gently against Draco.</p><p>“Fuck, your mouth feels so good… so good…”</p><p>Potter’s breathing had gone ragged, and Draco hoped that meant he was near the end, because this whole thing was too confusing to continue for much longer. </p><p>The end.</p><p>The end meant coming. In Draco’s mouth. Should he swallow? Spit in Potter’s blissful, fucking face? Pull off and let him come on Draco’s face? Fuck, that was hot the few times he’d done it but he could never forget that time come got in Caro’s eye and she screamed bloody murder at him. What a buzzkill.</p><p>Too late, Potter’s groan hit Draco’s ears a second after hot come shot into the back of his throat and he swallowed it in reflex. Sure, no problems swallowing now! </p><p>He grimaced as he pulled away, a line of come connecting the two of them for a second. Potter groaned and palmed his cock, stroking himself through the last of his orgasm.</p><p>“It’s polite to warn a bloke,” Draco said, wiping his mouth with the palm of his hand.</p><p>Potter sank to his knees, breathing deeply. “Sorry, it hit so hard, so fast. That was fucking incredible.” He closed his eyes and Draco let himself soak in the memory of Potter’s flushed post-orgasmic glow.</p><p>“Of course it was,” Draco said with a smug smile as he stood. He pulled his wand and sent a few charms around to tidy up, ending with one at his mouth to scour the bitterness of Potter’s release.</p><p>Potter got to his feet as well, pulling his pants and trousers into place. “Are you sure you don’t want -” He ran a hand down Draco’s hip, popping the buttons open with wandless, wordless magic.</p><p>Draco let out an involuntary high pitched squeak when his cock throbbed at the magical prowess. Definitely had a <em>type</em>. Time to get the fuck out before he started begging. “I - I can’t.” He checked his watch. “My lunch hour is up.” He buttoned his trousers back up and cast a glamour to hide his too-obvious erection. </p><p>“Surely no one needs records that badly.”</p><p>“This was fun,” Draco said, ignoring Potter completely. He adjusted the tuck of his shirt one last time and smoothed down his hair. Collecting his scrolls he said, “See you ‘round, Potter.”</p><p>“Wait - that’s really it?” Potter asked, his brows drawn down.</p><p>Draco smiled at his confusion. “What else would it be?” He opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Three… Two… One, and -</p><p>“Malfoy!” Potter called.</p><p>Draco stopped with a smile just as the lift doors dinged and opened. Hallia stepped out with an armful of files and an open, friendly smile. </p><p>“I get off at six - off work. I’m done with work at six,” Potter said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “We could grab a bite to eat? If you’re not busy?”</p><p>Hallia gasped, her eyes narrowing on Draco.</p><p>“No,” Draco smiled, “my evening is wide open. See you at six.”</p><p>With a little wave at Potter, and a wink at Hallia, Draco stepped into the open lift.</p><p>Revenge was sweet!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>